Of All Memories
by French Shark
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione use Dumbledore's Pensieve to look back on their friendship throughout the years... set day after War at Hogwarts in Deathly Hallows.
1. Chapter 1: Who's First?

A/N: **BOLD=My words; **REGULAR= From the books

**Of All Memories...**

Chapter One: _Who's First?_

**"So, which of us wants to go first?" Hermione asked, following Harry and Ron into Dumbledore's old office.**

"I dunno." Harry replied, pulling out Dumbledore's Pensieve.

**"Maybe we should try to go in order of memory. So, either you or Ron since you met first."  
**

**"What do you think, Ron? You wanna show your version of how we met or you want me to?" Harry asked, turning to Ron after placing the pensieve on Dumbledore's desk.  
**

**"Why don't you, Harry? You saw me first, afterall." Ron said, after pausing for a moment to think it over.  
**

**"Alright, then. I guess I'll go first." Harry said, pulling his wand out and extracting the particular memory from his mind as he had seen so many others do over the years.**

He carefully glided the moemory into the pensieve and let the memory drop in and all three of them watched as the memory swirled around inside showing glimpses of Ron on that fateful day.

**"Well, now you sort-of, just, stick your head in." Harry instructed, gesturing them to dive in.**

**Hermione went first, then Ron, and finally Harry.**


	2. Chapter 2: Platform 9 34!

**Of All Memories…**

Chapter Two: _Platform 9 3/4?_

**They were a good seven years in the past. As they looked around at the all-too-familiar King's Cross Station, somebody spoke from behind them.**

"Well, there you are, boy. Platform nine-platform ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle, but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they?" said Uncle Vernon with a nasty smile, "Have a good term."

And he left Harry without another word.

**"Harry, have I ever mentioned how much I hate you Aunt and Uncle?" Ron said.**

"No, I don't believe you have."

"Well, I do." Ron finished.

"I don't know about you two, but I think we ought to go, Harry's heading off somewhere." Hermione interrupted.

Sure enough, the small, eleven-year-old Harry had grabbed hold of his cart and was heading off towards a guard passing by. Because they had been talking, they didn't catch up in time to hear but the end of the conversation.

"Hogwarts?!" the guard chuckled, "Think you're bein' funny, do you?"

"Well, it's, um, the one that leaves at 11 o'clock."

"We don't have any leavin' then, kid. Now go on ahead and run along."

At that moment, a group of people passed just behind him.

"-packed with Muggles, of course."

**"That's Mum!" Ron exclaimed as they turned to the voice (11-year-old Harry, too.**

The speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair.

**"Blimey! We look so small!" Ron went on, as the younger Harry pushed his cart past the trio just as the Weasley family stopped, not noticing Harry yet.  
**  
"Now, what's the platform number?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Nine and three-quarters!" the youngest, Ginny, had answered enthusiastically, "Mum, can't I go"

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first"

**"I'm so glad Percy came back. Aren't you, Ron?" Hermione asked as the Percy in front of them marched towards the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10 before vanishing.**

"Yeah. That made Mum and Dad fight harder, and gave us all an extra push." Ron answered matter-of-factly.  
  
"Fred, you next"

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," the real Fred said, "Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George"

**"Oh, do I miss Fred." Hermione said, trying not to cry.**

"Me, too." Ron said, or rather mumbled, half to himself.

"Yeah, I don't think it'll ever truly be the same again without him. I can't imagine what it must be like for George..." Harry said.

"I know! It seems like whenever you think of one of them, they both come to mind...never was one without the other." Hermione added.  
  
"Sorry, George, dear"

"Only joking, I am Fred." Fred replied, and off he went, George right behind him.

"Excuse me." Harry said to Mrs. Weasley.

**Mrs. Weasley turned to Harry's voice.**

"Hello, dear," she said, "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too"

She pointed to Ron.

**"Blimey, I look young!" Ron said, staring at his 11-year-old self.  
**  
"Yes," Harry said, "The thing is-the thing is, I don't know how to"

"How to get onto the platform?" she finished for him, and Harry nodded.

"Not to worry," she said, "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten"

**Seeing the scared/shocked look on the young boy's face, Hermione added, "Well, didn't that sound comforting"  
**  
"Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron." Mrs. Weasley continued.

"Er-okay-" said Harry.

He pushed his trolley around and stared at the barrier, and finally started to walk towards it. Harry started to walk ever quicker. **Leaning forward on his cart, he broke into a run-and disappeared and everything went black.**

**Ron, Hermione, and Harry fell back onto the floor in Dumbledore's office.**

"Well, that was weird." Ron said, standing up, followed by Harry and Hermione.

"So,...who's next?" Harry asked after a moment.

"I'll go." Ron said.

Ron did the same procedure of removing a memory as Harry had, and dropped it into the pensieve. Then, they all dived.


	3. Chapter 3: Wait, Are You?

_**Of All Memories**_**, a Harry Potter fanfic by French_Shark**

**Chapter Three: 'Wait, are you—?'**

**They were on Platform 9 3/4, only about a minute or two after the other memory had ended. Ron had just come through the barrier and was waiting for his mom and Ginny, when he heard an all-too-familiar voice...George's...in the distance, he turned and looked. The trio looked in the direction of his gaze.**

"Want a hand?" George was asking Harry.

"Yes, please." Harry had replied, setting his trunk down again.

"Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!" George had shouted to his twin.

Together, they were able to lift Harry's trunk.

"Thanks." Harry replied, wiping his hand across his forehead.

"What's that?" Fred asked, pointing to Harry's forehead.

**Ron pushed his trolley up to the train to see them better, pretending to put his stuff inside the train.  
**

"Blimey," George was saying, "Are you"

"He is," said the first twin, "Aren't you"

"What?" Harry asked.

"Harry Potter," chorused the twins.

"Oh, him," said Harry, "I mean, yes, I am"

**Fred, George, and Ron stared at him as he went red. Then, the three Weasley turned to a familiar voice.  
**

"Fred? George? Are you there"

"Coming, Mum." the twins answered.

They glanced back at Harry, and stepped off the train, Ron following.

**And everything darkened as the trio found themselves returning to the present.**

**"Sorry about cutting it so short, but I didn't want to have to go through the whole 'Ickle-Ronnie' again...and..." Ron's voice trailed away.  
**

**"Yeah, it hadn't exactly looked all that spectacular from my point of view, either"  
**

**"So...where do we want to skip to now, then?" Hermione put in. **


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Hermione and Neville

Chapter Four: Meeting Hermione and Neville

"So, I guess I'll go again." Harry said, after looking at Ron and Hermione.  
"If you wish." Hermione muttered, trying to stifle a small giggle.  
Harry once again raised his wand to his forehead, extracted a memory, and dropped it into the Pensieve. The three friends looked down at it as glimpses of Hermione and Neville's faces swirled around inside. Then, one by one, they dived in.

Harry and Ron were in the compartment; Ron describing Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans to Harry.  
"You want to be careful with those," Ron warned Harry. "When they say every flavor, the mean every flavor-you know, you get al the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and marmelade, but then you can get spinach, liver, and tripe. George reckons he got a booger-flavored one once"  
He picked up a green one, examined it closely, then bit the corner.  
"Bleaaargh-see? Sprouts"  
They continued trying different ones for the next while until someone knocked on the compartment door. Neville came in.  
"Sorry," he said,"but have you seen a toad at all"  
They shook their heads.  
"I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!" he wailed.  
"He'll turn up." Harry said.  
"Yes. Well..." Neville went on, "if you see him..." and he left.  
"Don't know why he's so bothered..."Ron said.  
"Surprising how Neville turned out now, eh?" the seventeen-year-old Ron said, over what his younger self was saying.  
"Yeah. Amazing." Hermione replied.  
"He might have died and you wouldn't have noticed the difference," said Ron in disgust, referring to his pet rat, Scabbers.  
"I rather wish he had died, come to think of it. But then Sirius wouldn't have had the chance to clear hiss name, Not that he got to, anyway." Harry said.  
"...nearly poking out. Anyway-"Ron was saying.  
He had just raised his wand when the compartment door slid open again. Neville had returned. This time with Hermione.  
"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one." she said.  
"Ugh! I look terrible!" Hermione interrupted.  
"What? You jsut realized that?" Ron said sarcastically.  
Hermione rounded on him.  
"Not that you don't look beautiful now!" Ron whimpered.  
"Thank you." Hermione replied calmly.  
"Must you two always fight?" Harry asked.  
"Yes." Ron said, just as Hermione said, "No"  
"See what I mean?!" Harry said.  
"Oh, shut up, Harry." Ron said.  
"Whatever." Harry said.  
Silence.  
"You know, it almost was like the old days for a moment there." Hermione said.  
"Yeah, you're right." said Harry, a smile spreading across his face.  
"Like always." Ron replyed, also smiling.  
"See, it's times like tese when you appreciate having a 'know-it-all' for a best friend Hermione sarcastically.  
They all broke out laughing at this.  
And everything went dark. 


	5. Chapter 5: Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle

_**Of All Memories**_**, a Harry Potter fanfic by French_Shark**

**Chapter Five: Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle**

**They were back in the Headmaster's office again.**

"**Hey, Harry, remember when Scabbers bit Goyle's finger?"**

"**He **_**what**_**?!" Hermione asked.**

"**It's true. And then, he went right back to sleep!" Harry added.**

"**Wanna see?" Ron said, heading back over to the Pensieve.**

"**Oh, why not? I'm up to **_**anything**_** that humiliates Malfoy and those two right now." Hermione said.**

**So Ron raised his wand to his temple and extracted the memory. Once the memory dropped into the depths of the bowl, the liquid-gas contents swirled around to show a ripple image of Malfoy, with Crabbe and Goyle on each side of him.**

"**Well, here goes nothing." Harry said, dunking his head in.**

**Ron and Hermione glanced at each other for a split second before dunking their own heads in.**

Ron was just talking Harry through the finer points of Quidditch when the compartment door slid open yet again, but it wasn't Neville the toadless boy, or Hermione Granger this time.

Three boys entered.

"**Is it just me, or do they not look **_**ridiculously**_** funny?" Hermione asked, stifling a small giggle.**

"**They **_**do**_** look pretty odd, now that you mention it…" Harry admitted, glancing at the 11-year-old threesome.**

"Is it true?" the middle one said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," said Harry. He was looking at the other boys.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, apparently noticing where Harry and Ron were looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron gave a slight cough, which had been hiding a snigger. Draco looked at him.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

He turned to Harry." You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter."

"**Too bad he didn't realize that yours was better than his," said Harry, looking in Ron's direction,"just imagine—me and Malfoy?"**

**And then he, Ron, and Hermione burst out laughing.**

"I'd be more careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents."

"**Ooh, we're **_**so scared**_**…" Ron teased the memory.**

"**Haha—that was actually pretty **_**good**_**!" Hermione giggled.**

Both Harry and Ron had stood up.

"**Oh, Hermione, this is it!" Ron squealed.**

"Say that again," Ron said, his face as red as his hair.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered.

"Unless you get out now." said Harry.

"But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some."

Goyle reached toward the Chocolate Frogs next to Ron—Ron lept forward, but before he'd so much as touched Goyle, Goyle let out a horrible yell.

Scabbers the rat was hanging of his finger, sharp little teeth sunk deep into Goyle's knuckle—

"**Oh, my gosh!" Hermione gasped, going into histerics.**

--Crabbe and Malfoy backed away as Goyle swung Scabbers round and round, howling.

"**Wait for it…!" Ron whispered.**

When Scabbers finally flew off and hit the window, all three of them disappeared at once. Perhaps they thought there were more rats lurking among the sweets, or perhaps they'd heard footsteps, because a second later, Hermione Granger had come in.

"**Oh, **_**I**_** remember now!" the present Hermione gasped over her scolding eleven-year-old self, "He'd gone back to—"**

**She was interrupted by Ron quickly putting his hand over her mouth.**

"**Shh!"**

"…Don't believe it—he's gone back to sleep."

**Hermione burst out laughing as they were pulled back to the present.**


End file.
